


Morning Fog

by Kalloway



Series: Brightest Blue Eyes [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pretty and Cloud hunt in the fog.





	Morning Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted some time before April 2nd, 2004 (all I could find was a post referencing "writing about her the other day in Morning Fog"), a 15 Minute Ficlet. 
> 
> Again, somewhere in the time-skip.
> 
> Featuring Sephiroth's coffee mug. ~~Sephiroth/Coffee OTP~~

It was the wet season, the time when tourists did not come to relax in the paradise that was Mideel. A damp fog held court over the resort, obscuring Pretty and Cloud from one another when they ran too far in one direction or the other. It was a fun game, a game of stealth. By vanishing into the fog they had the opportunity to one-up each other, to sneak behind the other at the most inopportune times.

Cloud had declared that weapons were not to be used, just for safety. Pretty had complained at first, but saw Cloud's reasoning was a rather good idea as soon as she nearly ran into a tree. Running around with a weapon could be quite a bit more dangerous when neither could see clearly.

The wet grass was a hindrance as well. Already she had fallen twice during her hunt for Cloud. She knew she looked a mess but didn't care. Years of walking back through town covered in the blood of monsters took care of any lingering feelings of self-consciousness.

She found Cloud about five minutes later, but didn't bother to let him know that she'd discovered his hiding place. He seemed to have been found first anyway, Pretty noted as she walked back towards the house.

Cloud was trapped back by the outdoor shower, pinned to a wall by Sephiroth. Sephiroth still had his coffee cup in one hand as he kissed Cloud, obviously having joined in the hunt during a moment of spontaneity.

His hands resting on Sephiroth's back, Cloud couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to Pretty. He knew she'd catch up eventually and wasn't quite sure he wanted her to get an eyefull. But there was no point in telling Sephiroth that. Anywhere seemed to be fair game for at least a bit of groping.

"In the shower," Sephiroth said, pulling back a bit.

"Angel..." Cloud protested, not even sure why he was bothering. They would at least be out of view and he was definitely aroused. Even after as many years as it had been, Sephiroth's kisses still held power over him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Pretty is already in the house turning off the coffee pot," Sephiroth replied, taking one last swallow from his cup before using his other hand to gentle stroke Cloud's erection through the denim of Cloud's pants.

Cloud gasped, suddenly letting go of all his worries. He could spar with both Sephiroth and Pretty later and the chocobos could wait to be fed.

"Shower," Cloud murmured, opening his blue eyes and looking to the structure.

"Shower," Sephiroth echoed, almost pulling Cloud along.

And then Cloud found himself unable to hold back a chuckle.

"Set down that cup already!"

The fog didn't clear until midday.


End file.
